The invention relates to a urostomy appliance.
There have been numerous attempts in the past to provide a urostomy appliance which is comfortable to wear, unobtrusive, leakproof in all normal circumstances, and easy to attach and detach. Other desirable features of such an appliance are that it should be easy and inexpensive to manufacture, and when attached in the normal wearing position, should be securely attached. This is important so that the wearer can have confidence in the device and live near to a normal life.
Prior attempts which are to be found in the patent literature include the following.
British Patent No. 217 480 of Franklin discloses a drainage apparatus made of rubber which is intended to be attached by a belt. It has a collection chamber and downwardly extending outlet pipe. This early design, it is believed, would not be easy to attach and detach, might leak, and would not give a feeling of security.
Paterson in British Patent No. 663 253 discloses an appliance for collecting uncontrolled excretions which has a domed wall and an outlet pipe; there is a sheet of soft pliable rubber held to the body by an arrangement of belts. This device, it is believed, would suffer from the disadvantages discussed above.
In British Patent No. 696,954, FIG. 8, Berg discloses a surgical appliance having a dome shaped collection vessel and an outlet pipe, intended for an excrement of fluid nature. A moulded rubber ring is held in contact with the body by a belt and harness stucture.
In British Patent No. 1,404,959, Sherwood Medical Industries Inc. disclose a wound drainage apparatus permitting one to use suction for draining a wound. This device is strapped to a patient and is evidently intended for use by medically qualified personnel.
It is suggested in British Patent No. 1,470,419 that excreted urine, after urostomy surgery, could be collected in a drainage bag applied at the zone of the surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,419 is directed to adhesive means for securing such a bag. In accordance with the present invention, it is believed that it will be preferable for a person suffering from a urostomy to be able to attach a urine collection bag at a remote distance from the place of surgery. This is likely to be particularly important for sleeping, as it enables a night drainage bag to be connected.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,227 of Johnson there is a disclosure of an ileostomy bottle, but this is intended to be attached to the wearer by a double belt arrangement; it is believed that this device would be cumbersome, obtrusive and not easily attached and removed.
There remains a need for a compact, effective and unobtrusive urostomy appliance.